Lab Rats 2012: Bionics and Bending
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Sakura is the girl next door who is friends with Leo, they found Adam, Bree and Chase in Leo's stepfather's Lab one day. Follow Sakura as she befriends the Bionics, goes through crazy and hilarious adventures, survives High School, and maybe even finds feelings for the oldest Bionic, Adam. This follows the TV storyline but with a bit of twists and humour. Not sure of parings yet
1. Chop, Crash, and Burn Part 1

**Chapter 1: Chop, Crash and Burn Part 1**

_**My version of Lab Rats 2012, featuring my OC, Sakura.**_

_**I DO OWN LAB RATS 2012 EXCEPT Sakura and her family**_

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I cannot believe that I'm now living in Mission Creek! This is so crazy, a month ago I was back I Malaysia with my family and friends but all changed when dad had a job transfer here. Dad became instant friends with our neighbor, Mr. Davenport. Dad says that he was in the same college as Mr. Davenport was a few years back.

Good news is that he's married to a nice lady, bed news is that I went to their wedding. The other good news is that the step son is my age! I instantly became friends with Leo!

Anyway, I'm Sakura Yuki Snowflower and I am 12 years old. I'm 148 cm so I am quite short for my age. I have shoulder length jet black hair, cyan green eyes, and I wear this ocean blue cap, I am also part cat and I can bend water and earth, kind of like manipulating the elements.

"Donald told me that his new wife and step son are moving in today, and he's about your age." My dad told me.

We heard a car parking in the next door driveway. It must be them!

I rushed up to see Mr. Davenport's new step son, Leo…

"Harushi, Lily, Sakura, this is my wife Tasha, and my step son Leo." Mr. Davenport waved over. I can see Leo. He's kind of short, but taller than me by an inch. He has dark skin and very dark brown set of hair and eyes.

"Hi Leo!" I waved.

"Hey 'Kura!" He waved back.

My parents went into the house along with Mr. and Mrs. Davenport. Though I'm used to call them Uncle Donald and Aunt Tasha…

"Hello Mrs. Davenport!" his step-dad smiled.

"Hello to you to, Mr. Davenport~" his mom smiled as they kissed.

"WE GET IT YOU GOT MARRIED! IT'S GETTING OLD!" Leo exclaimed as I laughed.

"Wow! Your step dad got this big house just for inventing things?!" I looked around in amazement.

"Way to go mom, that is a husband!" Leo clapped.

"What is that? A night lamp?" I asked poking something.

"No, it's my new 3D television!" Mr. Davenport said as it displayed a 3D baseball game.

Leo bumped into the wall as an electrical butler appeared.

"Watch the vase termites!" the computer yelled.

"Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back!" Leo said in a stern face. I can't help but laugh like a maniac.

"No, it's Eddy. Eddy met Tasha and Leo. Oh! And our neighbors, Harushi, Lily and their kid Sakura." Mr. Davenport introduced us to Eddy.

"Welcome! Everything here is MINE!" Eddy said as he vanished.

I giggled. Eddy might be mean but he is funny!

"Hey Leo, you should go see your room. Just go down the hallway, and when you see the room with action figures and video games and the 50 feet screen TV? Keep walking it's mine!" Mr. Davenport said as Leo's face sulked.

* * *

Leo and I went down the halls.

"This place is HUGE!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you might need a GPS just to find a bathroom!" I said as we laughed so hard that our sides hurt.

Leo accidentally pressed onto a button as a hidden elevator appeared.

"What's this?" I gained my curiosity as Leo and I went in.

We regretted a second later as the lift took us down to a hidden basement.

* * *

"WOW! MY NEW DAD IS BATMAN!" Leo cheered.

At that moment, I can feel someone coming.

"Quickly! Hide here!" I said grabbing Leo as we hid behind some yellow barrels. Since I was a kid, my dad told me to trust on my natural instincts, like feeling vibrations. It's like seeing with my feet!

We saw a kid with light brown hair coming in. as soon as the door closes, we heard another person behind the door.

"Good luck getting in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" the boy taunted.

But as soon as he said that, we heard someone opening the door. It was a tall guy, quite fit.

"Give me back my ePod!" the oldest one yelled as he picked up the scawny kid.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" The younger one said.

Suddenly we saw another girl with a ponytail walking in.

"Taylor Swift Megamix? Really?!" The girl frowned.

"I find her soothing!" the oldest said. After a second he shot laser out of his eyes and nearly hit her. Wait WHAT?!

"Oh no! did you just do that?!" she asked.

"No, it's a mistake, like your face!" the oldest yelled.

The trio started fighting and hit one of the barrels revealing me and a frightened Leo.

"AHHHHH!" we all screamed, Leo ran away shrieking like Moaning Mertle.

"Really dude? REALLY?!" I yelled.

* * *

After a few moments, our parents came downstairs. After listening to Mr. Davenport's explanation, apparently he was in charge of making those 3.

"So, are they robots?" my mom and Tasha asked.

"OH NO SHE DID NOT!" The trio gasped as if they are insulted.

"No, they are humans. They have a chip implanted in their necks. It's more complicated as it sounds." He explained.

"Adam is all brutal strength, Bree has Super Speed. Chase is all Smarts." Mr. Davenport said,

"Hi, I'm Sakura, and that one who screamed like a girl there is Leo!" I introduced myself.

"So, you're a real girl?" Bree asked as I nodded.

"Yay! I have besties!" she squealed. Something tells me she'd been stuck among guys since birth!

Bree is the only girl so we clicked easily. Adam is a really nice fella and he is actually a bit…different in a good way. Chase, he's annoying and boring. He keeps asking me if I am a cat!

"What is that?!" I asked pointing at a weird tube.

"Time machines?" Leo asked.

"Or washing machines?" I asked.

"No, those are capsules, it's where I bathe them, clothe them and feed them." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Like a pet cage?" I asked. Dude! That is no way to treat teenagers!

"Wait, so you've been stuck here since young?" Leo asked.

"Yeap! We even have seat warmers that TALK!" Adam replied.

"What do they say?" Leo asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Adam asked.

"Nevermind!" Leo changed his mind.

"So, Chase how smart are you?" I asked.

"Very, test me!" he smirked.

"Who discovered the Law of Gravity?" I asked.

"Isaac Newton!" he answered.

"Who invented light bulb?" my mom asked.

"Thomas Edison." He answered again.

"Who discovered America?" my dad asked.

"Christopher Columbus!" he said.

"Wow he is clever!" my parents clapped their hands.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THOSE ANSWERS?! YOU WEIRDO!" I yelled.

"I'm born that way and no, I'm not weird!" Chase protested.

"I like Sakura!" I heard Adam saying that. Yeah, I do not mind him 'liking' me as buddies.

"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Chase and Bree teased as Adam and I looked away gagging.

"Oh! Which reminds me, it's dinner time!" Mr. Davenport announced as they went into the capsules and ate some food bites.

DUDE! THEY'RE HUMAN BEINGS NOT PETS!

I did not bother what the adults were saying, Leo and I were talking to the Bionic kids.

I have to admit, Adam is a great guy and he is actually a bit interesting…I'M WAY TOO SHORT UNLIKE HIM! HE'S 6 FOOT 2, AND I'M 148 CM! Leo is about 150 cm. Chase is a few inches taller, and Bree is his height.

Dad and mom made me swear to keep their secret if not the government will throw them into prison.

* * *

"Ok Chase Enemy Grenade at 3 o'clock!" Mr. Davenport demonstrated as he threw a fake grenade over, Chase made a force field.

"Cool! I guess Chase is not a geeky know-it-all after all!" I whispered.

Maybe Chase might not be a geeky jerk after all?

"I'll take that as a compliment Sakura." Chase said winking over.

HOW DID HE KNOW I SAID THAT?!

"I have super sense Hearing, Force Field, and super Smarts." He bragged.

"Oh! Guess we got on the wrong foot…So…friends?" I asked.

"Friends!" he thought for a while before he shrugged.

"Wait if Chase can do that why can't I have a force field?" Adam asked.

"Because if you don't, I can do this!" Bree said as she threw her plastic bottle at him.

Leo and Chase laughed.

"Ok Bree, stop hitting your brother. If you want, I can teach you a few basic fighting techniques I know." I laughed.

"Not that I'm bursting your bubbles but girls are weak." Chase said.

"You saying girls can't fight huh?" I asked. I HATE IT WHEN GUYS THINK I'M WEAK!

"Maybe…" he shrugged.

Jokes on you Chasey! You have your 'Bionics' I have my 'Bending'!

I drew out my water skin, which was a small bottle of water I usually attached to my waist, and bended the water inside to flow out and froze Adam's foot.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Adam cried out.

"Sorry big guy!" I apologized.

"Neat, you can manipulate the elements of liquid." Chase said.

"Yeah, and I can do that to earth too. Who's the weakling now?" I teased.

"Leo!" Adam said as Leo glared.

"I HEARD THAT!" Leo yelled.

Bree and I laughed. I hi-5 Adam, while Chase joined in the laughing.

"Okay kids, time to go to sleep now. You can see them tomorrow Leo, Sakura." Mr. Davenport said as Leo and I groaned.

But that's okay! At least I have some company now!

"So 'Kura, what do you think of Adam?" Leo asked giving me an odd look.

"He's okay I guess…and I think I like him as a pal!" I shrugged.

"_Right_…" Leo rolled his eyes.

I went back home, and tucked myself into bed. Tomorrow is my first day at High School. I know I should be in 6th grade myself but I'm smarter than kids 2 grades above me, which makes me similar to Leo. I picked out my clothes for tomorrow: my usual blue cap, white turtle neck shirt, light brown sleeveless jacket, navy blue trousers and dark brown shoes with no shoe soles.

"Night Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo…" I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

Next day I woke up really early to get Leo ready for school.

At first Eddy won't let me in, but I threaten him if he didn't I'll dump fire into his computer motherboard. So that went well!

I crashed into Leo's room, much to his disgust. But hey! In my defense he was snoring in his teddy boxers, so that was worth seeing!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT 7 A.M. IN THE MORNING?!" Leo yelled.

"Getting ready for school?" I shrugged.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?!" Leo yelled.

"Eddy." I replied.

"Are you getting ready or not?" I asked before I went outside.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" His face flushed red as he pushed the door shut.

After 5 minutes, Leo came out.

"Why are you dressed like a piñata?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?!" he asked back. I looked at myself, true, I do look like a guy with my hair short.

[Awkward silence…]

"Let's go to the lab!" I suggested as we ran into the lift.

Adam was sleeping and mumbling something, Chase was sleep calculating geometry, and Bree was…sleep kissing the wall?

"MORNING LAB RATS!" We screamed as Adam, Bree and Chase woke up.

"GAH!" they woke up only to find Leo and I waving.

"Sakura! You did not heard what I was saying did you?!" Adam asked as his face blushed red. He's kind of cute when he blushed. [WAIT WHAT?! In a teddy bear like way mean…]

"Er…no?" I lied. I actually heard something about my name or a pizza, or I'm just hallucinating!

"Whew!" Adam sighed in relief.

"What are you doing down here?" Bree asked.

"Getting ready for school?" Leo shrugged.

"I've! Always! Wanted! To go! To school!" Adam cheered.

"What's SCHOOL?!" Adam asked as Leo face palmed, while I laughed uncontrollably.

Oh man! Classic Adam! No doubt, he'd been homeschooled since young!

"Yeah we've been here since…ever! I mean like having friends, and cheering after math class!" Bree said.

"You know I _could _sneak you out and bring you to school…" Leo said.

"Yeah I mean, what can go wrong? Mr. Davenport is away for his meeting in Singapore! And Aunt Tasha is at the mall." I said.

"Then okay!" the trio agreed.

They bathed in their capsule, dry cleaned etc…

After a few moments, they were dressed and came out.

"Ugh! Chase, I think I got your underwear by mistake again!" Adam groaned.

"You think you got it bad? I got the bra!" Chase complained as Bree shuddered.

"Em…Bree! What's a 'bra'? is that a new type of 'zebra'?" I asked as all of them jaw dropped. What?

"You don't wear one?!" Bree asked as all the guys looked at me.

"No seriously, what is it?" I asked. Bree whispered something to me.

"EWWW!" I gagged.

Adam, Chase and Bree changed again before they looked 'teen friendly'

We were about to go out when Eddy stopped us.

"Ugh! We forgot about Davenport's Security System!" Chase groaned.

"I thought it was in the living room?!" Leo was shocked.

"Nope! I've EVERYWHERE~" Eddy said as he appeared in all the computer screens.

"IN MY SHOWER?!" Leo shrieked.

"Nothing needs to be that clean, sporto!" Eddy taunted as Leo flushed red in embarrassment.

"Okay, he is GOING DOWN!" Leo was upset.

"No can do! You see? Eddy is invincible!" Chase opened up and we all saw Eddy's motherboard.

"Not anymore!" Adam and I wrecked open that computer system.

"Or that works too!" Chase said blinking.

"Let's go!" Bree said dragging me upstairs.

* * *

After some time later, we were at school.

I've never seen someone so excited before as Adam, Bree and Chase!

"Be careful, I do not want to ruin my reputation!" Leo adviced as a guy gave him a wedgie.

"Good to see you too Steve!" Leo tried to restrain his tears.

Chase waved at some cheerleaders, while Bree hugged a lunch lady.

I was about to open up my locker when Adam decided to bang it open.

"Thanks AD!" I smiled. AD is my new nickname for Adam, since I know 2, one of them was a pal from home, Adam Ashmen bin Iskandar Weiss.

"No problem!" he said as he blushed again.

"Can you all behave like you've seen the world?" Leo asked as the bell rang.

Chase covered his ears as he spun into circles on the floor.

"What's with crazy?" Leo asked.

"He has Super Sense Bionic Hearing." Bree answered.

"Or sensitive ears?" I replied.

WHAT! WAS THAT?!" Chase asked.

"It's call a bell, it rings every 40 minutes a day." Leo said.

"Have fun with that!" I replied patting his back.

* * *

We all had Gym with the rest. Leo was complaining that he was too short.

At that moment Bree caught a dodgeball.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Throw it!" I said as she hit some guy on the face.

"To someone who's _looking_!" Leo said.

"Brava Bree!" I clapped my hands.

"I wish I can show these kids that short people can be good at basketball!" Leo mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed a basketball and threw in into the basketball rings.

"YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME BY AN INCH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Leo turned to me.

"Practice makes perfect." I winked.

"Relax Leo, you have us! And we can make you popular! Like this!" Adam threw Leo and a ball up the ring and score a perfect ball.

They made LEO popular!

After school they had a cheer off.

"Here you go!" Leo signed a ball.

"How'd it go with you today?" I asked Bree.

"Great! I was invited to a party by a BOY!" Bree giggled.

Okay…I backed out slowly.

"Hey Sakura." Adam came over to me.

"Hi Adam! How was your first day of school? Besides just now at Potions class where you nearly crashed the lab!" I asked.

"That was Chemistry!" Chase corrected.

"POTIONS!" "CHEMISTRY!" "POTIONS!" "CHEMISTRY!"

"SAME THING!" I yelled.

Adam was being harassed by a dog mascot.

"What's wrong with Adam's eyes?" I asked as his eyes turned red.

"It's his glitch!" Chase panicked.

"His WHAT?!" Leo and I freaked out.

Adam hit the Dewey Dingo with his laser eyes and nearly set the hall on fire.

"I GOT IT!" Bree went to save a cheerleader, who I think was Stacy Summers, a girl from my History Class.

Thank god she missed!

After a while, Mr. Davenport and Aunt Tasha came in.

"Oh no! they killed Dewey the Dingo!" Tasha gasped.

"SO? HOW WAS SCHOOL?!" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It's okay…" "Awesome" "Nice!" "Cool!"

"GET INSIDE THE HELICOPTER!" Mr. Davenport said as we ran away.

So we ended up getting grounded. Not for me, I was counted out of that!

* * *

Later, my parents and Leo's mom left me in charge while the adults went for dinner.

I was in the Lab, sulking. Mr. Davenport forbid me and Leo to see them after this.

But then Leo came down and told us that they're having a party upstairs.

You know what they say 'When the adults are away, the kids are here to play'!

But frankly, I've never been to one, so walking in is like walking into a freak show of teens.

Chase and Adam ate, Bree talked to that boy Kavan, and Leo practically tried to get Jimmy's head from the microwave.

I just hung out with Adam and Chase. Talk to them, eat with tem, have a burping battle with the guys…

It was so much fun, until…

OUR PARENTS CAME BACK!

"WHAT THE?!" Mr. Davenport freaked out.

Leo came into the scene with a golf cart and dressed like a samurai.

"Hey mom! How did THESE people get here?! I bet it was Sakura!" Leo tried to blame me.

"Oh sure! LET ME GET THE BLAME!" I said sarcastically.

"You are all GROUNDED!" our parents yelled.

"I am so disappointed in you Sakura." My dad shook his head.

"As for you three, I'm relocating you to my remote Facility X tomorrow!" Mr. Davenport said as we gasped.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Leo and I protested.

"My decision is final!" Mr. Davenport insisted.

"but this is home, it's where I get my meaty pallets!" Adam stuttered.

IT'S NOT FAIR! I JUST BECAME BEST BUDDIES WITH THEM AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING THEM AWAY?! WHY ARE ADULTS SO SELFISH!

"IT'S NOT FAIR! THEY'RE OUR ONLY FRIENDS!" Leo and I yelled before we ran back to our rooms.

* * *

"Sweetie, I know you are upset. But look at the bright side! You will meet more friends soon." My mom came in and reasoned me.

"But none will be like they are…" I said looking away.

"Good night my little girl." My parents sighed as they shut the door.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: okay, that's the end of part 1.**_

_**Sakura: Be sure to favorite, follow and review.**_

_**Chase: yeah what she said, the more reviews, the more the authoress will update.**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Bad news, I'm having my exams soon…But I'll try to update ASAP. By the way, would you rather have Adam x Sakura/ Bree x Chase/ Chase x Sakura, or Bree x Ethan/Owen? or maybe even Adam x Sakura x Chase? *laughs deviously***_

_**Chase: WHAT?!**_

_**Bree: I bet Adam will miss Sakura most.**_

_**Adam: DID NOT! *blushes***_

_**All: Anyway, leave a review and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye! *waves***_


	2. Chop, Crash and Burn Part 2

**Chapter 2: Chop, Crash and Burn Part 2**

_**Purpledolpin05: This is the second part, so I hope you will like it but first a shout out to my reviewers.**_

_To Tori, okay it is settle mostly on Adam x Sakura/Adura and Brase_

_To Angel234654: Okay, thanks for the vote_

_To guest: Maybe it will be Adura and Brase vs Browen_

_To Astrid: Thanks so much, hope you will like it!_

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay Leo, can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Leo: Me? Okay fine! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, she only owns Sakura…Wait a sec, where is she?!**_

_**Sakura: Here! *slaps his back* What Leo said, now enjoy!**_

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

After thinking for a while, I don't care what mom or dad or Mr. Davenport will say, I am going to protect my friends, no matter what it takes. That's why I snuck out of the house and told my parents I had to go and 'hang out' with Leo.

Leo and I snuck into the Lab, where we see Adam, Bree and Chase. Mr. D says they'll be gone by tomorrow, so I had to make my moments with them the most.

"I wish I hadn't thrown that party." Leo grumbled.

"Yeah, I can't help but think that it is our fault!" I sighed too.

"That's because it is your fault, Oh! I'm not blaming you Sakura, you did no wrong." Adam said as Leo felt offended.

"Oh thanks AD!" I said looking down at the floor and hide my smile. It's very nice of Adam to be on my side though…

"Yeah, I was THIS close to break my curfew! Ugh! I was so close!" Bree complained as I giggled.

"Chase what are you doing?" Bree arched her eyebrows at Chase.

"If we're going to this Facility, then we need all the office supply we can get!" Chase said as he grabbed a keyboard.

"Ooh! Maybe when we get there, we'll befriend with a sassy lab chimp named Bobo and he'll take us out for adventures and teach us how to love!" Adam remained cheerful, which impresses me. Most of the people I know, they'd be depressed about leaving.

"Or maybe you'll make him mad and he will hit you!" Chase snapped.

"Hey! I am the one who creates the monkey fantasies here!" Adam snapped.

"Hope you've been enjoying your stay is Casa Davenport, I know I haven't…" Eddy popped up.

"Eddy, what does this 'Facility X' look like?" Leo and I asked.

"No! even if I did, I won't tell you!" Eddy said rudely.

"Come on please?" I said with my puppy eyes.

"Facility X?! oh! It's all the range!" Eddy gave in as a picture of a tranquil remote island appeared on the screen.

"That's kind of nice!" Chase admitted.

"Whoops! That's my wallpaper! You're going here!" Eddy snapped as a picture of a cold artic igloo appeared on the screen. Yep! That's the North Pole alright!

"Forget office supplies! We should be gathering wood!" Chase said in shock and sarcasm.

"I'm just so bummed! I mean, this is the only place I've ever known!" Adam sighed.

"Yeah, just think of all the memories we shared here!" Chase said as it showed us a flashback.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

_A young hippie looking Donald Davenport was telling 6 year old Adam, 5 year old Bree, and 4 year old Chase a story_

_=PAUSE SCREEN=_

"Wait a second! Is that Big D?!" Leo asked.

"Well, he _was _out of style!" Bree added.

"OH MY GOSH! ADAM WAS SO KAWAII! (Japanese for cute) CHASE WAS SO KAWAII!" I squealed as I grabbed Chibi! Chase and Chibi! Adam from the screen and hugged them in circles.

"I cannot believe that little cutie pie grew into _that_!" I said comparing Chase before and after.

"CAN WE JUST CONTINUE THE FLASHBACK?!" Leo yelled as he hit the 'play' button.

_~BACK TO FLASHBACK~_

"_And if the atom has too many or too few electrons, the atom is called an 'Ion' and it has a positive or a negative charge, and THAT'S how batteries are made!" Donald finished his science encyclopedia story. Chase was engrossed in the facts, Adam was bored, and Bree was half bored._

=PAUSE SCREEN AGAIN=

"Wait a second, that's what you hear growing up?!" Leo jaw dropped.

"Yes." Chase nodded, Bree and Adam gagged.

"And I thought I was the only weird kid who listens to weird stories! My dad reads to me 'Harry Potter' since I was born!" I exclaimed.

"CAN WE STOP COMPARING AND PLAY THE FLASHBACK?!" Leo said grabbing the remote.

_~BACK TO FLASHBACK~_

_Adam went to Donald and lifted his chair with Donald onboard._

"_Woah! Adam, you can put me down now!" Donald said as the strong kid put the chair down and dropped the encyclopedia._

_Bree grabbed the book and speeded halfway across the room. She giggled._

_Chase went to sit on a chair near a table._

"_Bree, give me back my book." Donald said as he went to the fast Bionic._

_Bree giggled as she speeded back to their capsules._

"_Oh! Look what you did, you're kicking all this dust. You're going to make Chase's Super Senses glitch and he's going to-" Donald was about to say something when Chase sneezed at the young inventor._

_~FLASHBACK ENDED~_

* * *

"Yep, good times!" Bree smiled.

"I can't let Mr. Davenport take you away, how about I talk to him?" Leo suggested.

"Okay, you do it." I nodded.

Half an hour later, Leo came back and plastered a fake smile.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to think about it!" Leo lied.

Adam, Bree and Chase seemed a bit convinced and smiled.

I faked a smile too, it was not true, Mr. D is going to take them away forever.

* * *

The next day, I came in just in time before Leo and Mr. D waited for me. My parents accompanied me too. Adam, Bree and Chase hadn't left yet which was a big relief!

"Now Sakura, Leo, I know you're upset that Adam, Bree and Chase are leaving, but I used their DNA and made THESE!" Mr. D said as he showed us three robots of them.

"Well? What do you think?!" he asked excitedly.

Leo knocked Robo Adam as I heard some obvious metals noises. Robo Adam smacked Leo in his forehead. I had to bit my lip and tried to hide my laugh.

"It's like they never left!" Mr. D bragged as I frowned at that thought.

"Don, I'm not sure about this!" My dad frowned a little.

"Yes, I mean, I'd rather have my girl being friends with people and not robots…" my mom smiled weakly.

"Yes, sweetie, I'd like my Leo to my actual human friends and not…that!" Tasha said.

"Good day, it is now 11:25 a.m. and the temperature is 68 degrees!" Robo Adam spoke in a monotone voice.

"Wait, so you invented a robot of me that stands around and tell the time and temperature?" Adam asked.

"THAT! IS! AWESOME!" Adam cheered as I mentally face palmed.

"Does my nose look like that?" Bree asked as she stood close to Robo Bree.

"No, yours has a faint moustache underneath." Robo Bree replied as Bree gasped. Adam, Chase, Leo and I tried not to laugh but it is so hard to do that! I mentally knocked my head against Adam's shoulder.

"Hello! I'm Chase! Let's do ma-ma-ma…MATH!" Robo Chase was not functioning well as Mr. D gave Robo Chase a hard push.

At that point, Adam, Leo, Bree and I let out an uncontrollable laugh. Even my dad laughed along!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Chase yelled.

"You're right, it's fu-fu-fu-FUNNY!" Adam mocked along as Leo and I gave him a fake push.

At that moment, the doorbell rand. Mr. D answered it and out there stood a tall black guy in an FBI suit.

"Hey Fitz, how's it going?" "…"

"How's life?" "…"

"How's Trix?" "…"

"You should see him on Christmas night! He's a karaoke master!" Mr. D added.

"Well, guess this is it, thanks for everything!" Bree smiled as she turned to me.

"I'll miss you Sakura, you're the best friend I ever had!" Bree said as she hugged me.

"You too, Bree. And you're the fastest person I'd met!" I smiled as I patted her back.

"Sakura, I know we've only met for a while and I really do not like you much! But thanks." Chase said as we fist bumped.

"The feeling is mutual partner!" I chuckled as we gave each other a bro hug.

"I'LL MISS YOU SAKURA!" Adam said as he hugged me tightly and spun me in circles.

"I'll miss you too AD, by the way, I'd like you to have these." I said giving them each a carved pendant. Each with a different color and symbol. Adam's was a red one with a black carved fire on it (which means Fire Nation, Adam has a fire bender inside him), Bree's was a cloud white pendant with yellow crafted wind symbol (symbolizes agility and speed, the traits of an air bender), and Chase's was a green pendant with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom (I can see Chase as a stubborn but clever Earth Bender)

"Take care kids." My mom smiled.

"Yeah take care. (ADAM, YOU BETTER NOT HUG DADDY'S LITTLE KITTEN!)" My dad said as he shot a glare at Adam.

"I'll miss you guys. You're my only friends!" Leo said as he hugged everyone.

"Yeah, bye! Be prepared to bundle up on your missions!" Tasha waved.

"It's for the best. Besides, now you can focus more on your training!" Mr. D advised.

"WOHHOOO!" Eddy seemed happy to be rid of them.

* * *

After 2 hours Adam, Bree and Chase left. Leo and I were bored with video games and decide to go to the lab.

Down the lab were the three robots.

"Hello Master Leo and Miss Sakura." Robo Chase said.

"Go away." Leo and I mumbled.

"Our orders are to company you. Dibbly Bib, dibbly dib! It's my laughing sound. Dibbly Dib." Robo Chase laughed.

"I said go away!" I yelled.

"I miss Adam, Bree and Chase." Leo grumbled.

"I miss Adam…" I mumbled softly.

"Sensing hospitality." Robo Chase said.

"Must exterminate them." Robo Bree said.

"Robots ATTACK!" Robo Adam said as those three surrounded Leo and me.

"Yeah! Attack them! Crush them! Go robots!" Eddy popped in and said. Gee! Thanks a lot EDDY!

Leo and I freaked out and screamed.

"Hahaha! We got you!" Chase laughed. Wait…Chase?

"Relax, it's us. See?" Bree smiled as she showed us the pendant I gave her.

"Yeah we got you! Sakura, you said you loved us! You said you loved us!" Adam teased as he made kissy noises.

I felt my cheeks flushed red. Leo and I shared a look as we go up to Adam and slapped him. Leo on the left, me on the right.

"How did you get here?" Leo asked.

"Easy, we told the guy we left something and we swapped places with the robots!" Chase explained.

"What about Mr. D?" I asked.

"We'll just play dumb and act like actual robots." Adam replied.

"Yeah, he'll never tell the difference!" Bree nodded.

Right at that moment, Mr. D came inside.

"Hello Leo, Sakura." He smiled at us as Adam, Bree and Chase acted like robots.

"Big D!" Leo acted casual.

"Mr. Davenport!" I acted cool too.

"Man of the house!" Leo said.

"Little man of the giant house!" I tagged along. I can hear Chase pinching his leg and try not to laugh.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We are…" Leo hesistated.

"Hanging out with our new robot buddies!" I said.

"Do you like the robots?" he asked eagerly.

"I love them!" Leo and I faked a smile.

"I knew you would! You know what is the best part of a robot?" he asked as he took something. Adam paused as he teased Leo and I again.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's indestructible! Watch this!" Mr. D took out 2 electrocute remotes and zapped one at Adam who tried not to move.

"See? It's fun!" Mr. D said as he zapped Chase with another one.

"Yeah! If you are zapping Chase right now, he'd hurt!" I said hiding my pity.

"I know!" Mr. D was about to zap Bree.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Bree acted calm.

"You're a feisty robot you!" Mr. D smiled.

"Here you do it!" Mr. D gave us two remotes. One for Leo and I each.

"We can't do it!" I shook my head.

"Sure you can! C'mon try it!" he insisted.

"Okay!" Leo and I zapped Mr. D.

"Hey what do you know?" I shrugged.

"It IS fun!" Leo laughed.

After Mr. D went up Leo and I hi-5 Adam, Bree and Chase.

* * *

The next day…

I came to Leo's place, and I was on time for breakfast. Not that I am barging in, but I had eaten and I'm just waiting for Leo.

"Hurry up Leo!" I rushed him.

"Okay! But let's feed them first!" Leo said as he took out some food.

"Adam, you can have this drumstick." Leo said giving him a drumstick from that fast food restaurant down town.

"Bree you're having some leftover French Fries." Leo shoved over and Bree ate.

"Chase, you have this banana peel!" Leo said.

"How am I supposed to eat it?!" Chase asked.

"You don't. you just chew it until the flavors come out!" I replied as I sat next to Adam.

"Ugh!" Chase gagged.

"Okay, you can have these 3 chocolate bars." I looked away as I hand over three bars of chocolate.

"Okay." Chase agreed as he ate up.

"Hello kids, what are you doing?" Tasha asked as she came in. the Bionic trio froze.

"Hello Aunt Tasha!" "Mom! Look at you, you're in the kitchen!" Leo and I made an excuse.

"Mom, can I bring the robots to school?" Leo asked.

"No." "Why not?" "Because your teachers think you're weird!" "What makes you say that?" "Because I received a letter from your teachers and they wrote '_we think Leo is weird_'!"

I tried not to laugh at that.

"Okay then, make sure to behave until we get back okay?" Leo warned as I grabbed my bag.

"Bye, AD, Bree, Chase!" I winked as I ruffled Adam's hair before Leo and I went to school.

* * *

School seemed short that day, mainly because Leo and I wanted to play with Adam, Bree and Chase.

After school we raced each other home.

"Wohoo! I'm back!" Leo and I panted.

"And we weren't even being chased!" Leo added.

"Sakura, Leo, I know you love the robots but your parents, Donald and I agreed to recycle them." Tasha told us.

"WAIT YOU WHAT?!" Leo and I jaw dropped.

"Yes, they are being crushed and burned as we speak!" my dad and Mr. D laughed as they drank up some fruit punch.

"You're making a big mistake!" I cried.

"Yeah! That's the REAL Adam, Bree and Chase!" Leo said.

"Leo, Sakura, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends, there was Strong Stretched Steve, and Lava Man, and Speedo Sam!" Mr. D began.

"THOSE ARE ACTION FIGURES!" Leo and I pointed out.

"More like little pieces of my soul!" Mr. D whimpered.

"Sakura, where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I have to go with Leo!" I said grabbing Leo on the arm and ran to the recycling centre.

* * *

After an hour, we fell down from a hole which leads us to where all the 'chop, crash and burn' theory made sense!

"LEO?! SAKURA?!" Adam, Bree and Chase spotted us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bree asked.

"We're here to save you!" Leo answered.

After a few moments, our parents came in from the opposite side.

"We are robots!" Adam faked.

"Dude, I think he knows!" Chase pointed out.

"Oh! Now he does!" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Sakura! Leo! Get out of there!" My mom said.

"We have to do something!" Mr. D panicked.

"I have an idea!" Chase said as the trio disappeared and came from the hole a few seconds later.

"Okay Leo, Sakura, hold onto Adam…" Chase said as Bree and Adam readied themselves.

"Ooh! What's that?" Leo and I hopped down and pushed a button as everything went off.

"That would be the off switch!" Chase replied.

* * *

After another hour, we were all home.

"What were you two thinking?" My dad asked me.

"We wanted to save our buddies from being sent away." I replied.

"Well, you leave me no choice. I have an idea that you may train, go for missions and go to school at the same time." Mr. D spoke as we looked up.

"Really?!" "COOL!" "I'm getting a cellphone and living the dream!" Bree cheered.

"No, you are not. But only IF you never tell anyone about you're Bionics okay?" Mr. D said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hug up people!" my dad smiled as we grouped hugged.

"COOL!" Adam smiled as he shot Plasma Grenades with his bare hands.

"He has PLASMA GRENADES?!" I asked as Mr. D nodded.

"Our lives just got a whole lot better!" Leo said as I nodded.

After a week, we're down in the lab. And by 'we', I meant Mr. D, Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase, including me.

We are now watching Mr. D controlling his Robo Mr. D, who is kissing Tasha, until it broke down that is.

"DONALDD!" Tasha yelled as Mr. D made a run for it.

"Oooh! BUSTED!" We laughed.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: That's all for Chapter 2, hope you've liked it!**_

_**Leo: Yeah, make sure to fave, follow and review!**_

_**Sakura: What he said!**_

_**Adam, Bree and Chase: Okay that's all now, see you in the next chapter! Leave a review and tell us what you think!**_

_**All: *waves* Bye!**_


	3. Commando App

**Chapter 3: Commando App**

Sakura arrived at the Davenport Mansion early as usual, and followed Leo to the Lab.

"You have been all trained for missions. Now today, you're all going to a soul-bruising, mind-torturing, confidence-crushing environment…" Mr. Davenport began.

"The teenage girl clothes part that are pink in the mall?" Sakura asked as she shuddered.

"No! High school!" Mr. Davenport finished.

"Adam, Bree. Your glitch tests are okay. But Chase. I'm worried that your Commando App might come out." Mr. Davenport said. Adam and Leo hi-fived.

"Commando App? Put on some underpants dude! You're going to school!" Leo exclaimed as Sakura laughed.

"No. Commando App. In the face of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando App turns on and he becomes a fearless brute, or also known as Spike. It's kindda like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the 'flight' part cuz it's useless! And I replaced it with a testosterone of a level, kind of like a 'Tasmanian Devil-Wolverine-Shark-Tiger hybrid, or Spike." Mr. Davenport explained.

"That is mad!" Mr. Davenport added.

"That is so cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport, I can control my Commando App!" Chase promised.

"Yeah? Like last year when I made the decision to give Adam the boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport added.

_~Random Flashback~_

"_WHAT DO I SAY ABOUT THE 'DON'T PUNCH ME RULE'?!" Spike demanded as he stood on Adam._

_Bree and Mr. Davenport hid behind a table._

"I am STILL coughing up tinsels!" Adam added as he shuddered.

"N. Chase you can't go. What if Spike comes out again. I cannot take the risk of people getting hurt." Mr. Davenport decided.

"Mr. D, people get hurt EVERYDAY! Think of those who had sacrificed in the Hundred Year War!" Sakura said.

"That's World War Two." Chase corrected.

"Whatever nerd." Sakura placed a hand over his mouth.

"But Mr. Davenport, this could be my beginning of academics, and my career trajectory! I mean, the road to become an astronaut lawyer is somewhere!" Chase exclaimed as he pushed away Sakura's hand.

"But Mr. D! He HAS to come! He hasn't seen Edward Kingston from my Greek class who is famous for his 'volcano of toenails and dirty leftovers'! And may I just say: It was MAGNIFICENT!" Sakura exclaimed.

Chase, Leo and Adam seemed interested. Bree just gagged.

"Yeah, I mean Edward Kingston has 2 ingrown TOENAILS and they are 2 FEET LONG!" Adam said.

"Chase is missing all those exciting things you've never seem in high school! We even have Bosco Parks in English class who talks to APES!" Leo added.

"Fine he can go." Mr. Davenport resorted.

"Big D. I can assure you that Spike won't come out." Leo assured.

"Yeah, we have Bree and Adam here." Chase convinced.

"But in case it doesn't work out, consider going to X-Men Movie as a cast!" Sakura added.

"Fine. Make sure you guys stay out of trouble!" Mr. Davenport warned as the rest nodded.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Adam exclaimed as he took out two boxing gloves.

"Ooh! I wanna see that!" Sakura jumped up and down.

Sakura looked at the gloves as she hit Adam in the gut.

"That was fun." Sakura nodded as Chase, Bree and Leo laughed.

* * *

**After a while, at school…**

It was recess and the gang met up at the canteen. Suddenly they saw a short plump and aggressive lady.

"Who is that she-troll dragon-demon hobbit?" Sakura whispered.

"That, my friends, is a living image of the lady who will ruin your life through high school!" Leo began. "Also Known As, Principal Perry. Be Warned! She has a temper of a junkyard dog inside a really bad pantsuit!"

"Ooh! Here's my chance of finding romance!" Bree saw a cute boy walking by.

"In the movie, the new girl drops her books and the cute guy picks them up." Bree whispered as she dropped a whole stack of books on the floor.

A teacher walked in and unfortunately tripped and fell over.

"Sorry, I'm new here." Bree apologized as the teacher shook his head and went away.

"Bree, Reality is different that Fantasy." Sakura told Bree.

"Okay, let me get straight to the point. Your social status depends on where you sit. You CANNOT sit by the Cool table." Leo began his 'Social Status Lecture' as he pointed over to a group of cheerleaders sitting by a table.

"But you _can _sit at Cool Table Adjacent." Leo said pointing over to another table.

"This is unfair and the MOST boring thing I've heard. Back where I come from, my classmates, popular or unpopular, we'd sit with each other." Sakura said shrugging.

"Um…FYI Adam is at the Cool Table!" Bree stopped them as they all looked over.

"Nononono! He can't do that! That's where the Football team sits!" Leo freaked out.

Adam is playing with some oranges and some cheerleaders were laughing. A few were flirting with him.

"Adam, don't!" Leo grunted.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he's fine." Bree said.

"But those girls are talking to him. I don't know about you. Later!" Chase went over, as he dragged Bree along.

"Adam. What are you doing?!" Leo demanded.

"Oh! These cheerleaders say when the Football team comes over, I'll get a free pudding cup!" Adam smiled as Sakura face palmed.

"Adam you have absolutely no idea what is coming to you huh?" Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

**At that moment, the Football Team came in…**

"Hey watch where you're standing you dumb face!" The leader, Trent, shouted at Adam.

"Oh! No he DIDN'T!" Sakura yelled.

"What up cat boy?" Trent glared over.

"Leave Adam alone!" Sakura stated clearly.

"Yeah, leave my brother out of this!" Chase defended.

"Ooh! Little sissy guy wants to play hero! Guess what? I'm turning you into napkins!" Trent said as he was about to attack Sakura. One of them threw a knife and it ripped off her cap.

**=Commando App Activated=**

"Oh yeah, you want a free pudding cup?!" Chase started to yell in a very fierce tone as he squeeze pudding out of the pudding cups and wet the Jocks.

"Thanks for that Chase." Sakura said.

"The name's Spike. And may I just say, you are one attractive lady!" Spike turned to her.

"Uh…thanks?" Sakura frowned.

"NOW GET OUT OR I'LL MASH YOUR LUNGS AND USE THEM AS PINATAS!" Spike yelled as the Jocks ran away.

"Yeah? Lucky for you, we have to go to the library!" Trent said as they ran away.

"Well done. This table is ours. Come here companions!" Spike declared as Sakura, Leo, Bree and Adam sat in the Cool Table.

"Hello, I supposed you'd remember me from passing out in the 'Miracle of Birth' video." Leo said as a few cheerleaders nodded.

"I supposed maybe I'll just sit here." Sakura frowned as she sat on a chair.

"Relax, 'Kura. Loosen up for once!" Bree said.

"Okay." Sakura sighed. She was bored of Bree and Leo hanging with the Popular Girls. And more sick of Adam being doted by girls. Worst of all, Spike is hitting on her.

* * *

**Much later…**

"Wow! it's like we're famous!" Adam said.

"Make way for the Alpha Dogs!" Leo shouted.

"Wait…if we're famous, that means!" Bree smiled as she dropped a pile of books and some guys picked them up for her. One of them gave her his phone number.

"Enjoying this my kitten?" Spike turned over to Sakura.

"Can I just say 'Leave me alone'?" Sakura said looking down at her ripped cap. It might take a while to mend it.

"Ha ha. Humor!" Spike laughed.

One boy gave Chase/Spike an All Access Hall Pass.

"What's this?" Spike asked.

"That is an All Access Hall Pass! You can go ANYWHERE with those!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hall Pass? _THESE _ARE MY HALL PASS!" Spike boasted as he showed his muscles.

**=Commando App Deactivated=**

"Guys! Did I just turned into Spike?!" Chase asked.

"Nope?" "Of course not." "Nah!" Adam, Bree and Leo lied.

"Yes, and Spike WAS flirting with me." Sakura said nodding.

"What?! This is bad, really really BAD!" Chase freaked out.

"Relax Chase, we're popular now!" Bree said.

"You kind of threw Trent and the Jock from Popular to Trash Town." Adam said.

* * *

**Later at lunch break…**

"I think I should go apologized to Trent." Chase said as he got up.

"Nah! Why should we?" Leo said.

"Yeah, these cheerleaders just minced my ham and I'm drinking them with a straw!" Adam exclaimed happily.

Just then, Principal Perry came in.

"Hey you!" She pointed at Chase.

"Yes?" Chase stuttered.

"You know what happens when my Football team gets humiliated?!" She demanded as Chase shook his head.

"It's because THEY DON'T GET HUMILIATED!" Principal Perry yelled.

"They look humiliated to me!" Adam said as Sakura giggled.

One Janitor hit their head with a load of trash bags.

"I know what team spirit is about. Because I was a jammer on the North Pacific roller derby championship team!" Principal Perry said.

"Quite an achievement." Chase agreed nervously.

"Don't mock me SQUASH FACE! My career ended when a trash talker like you went inside my head and wiped me out!" She yelled.

**=Commando App Activated=**

"Shut up Sports Bra! I bet you lost because you panicked and threw yourself back, and blame the team for your weakness!" Spike yelled.

"Hey! I wear Sports Vest!" Sakura pointed out, she didn't want to use the word 'bra'.

"Not her, she's fine." Spike yelled.

"Is that a bit harsh?" Leo whispered.

"He had me at 'Sports Bra'." Bree nodded.

"I had to quit because of the accident!" Principal Perry said.

"Quit? Or move out of the state with shame?!" Spike taunted.

"He doesn't know. He wasn't there!" Principal Perry said.

"Why don't you just sob your way back home to your 6 cats in the junkyard!" Spike yelled.

"Joke's on you! I have 5 cats!" Principal Perry piped in.

"Principal Perry, we want our table back." Trent whined.

"Wow, spoken from a true man!" Sakura whispered in sarcasm.

"All right, kid, I'll make you a deal. We'll have a Football Match tonight. And settle in in a civilized way." Principal Perry challenged Spike.

"Definitely! Him! *Adam*, Her! *Bree*, Him! *Leo* and Her! *Sakura*" Spike said.

"Wait WHAT?!" Bree freaked out.

"If you win, you keep the table, if you lose, you'd lost everything!" Principal Perry said.

"But Principal Perry, the girls are having soccer practice tonight." Leo said.

"You're right. We'll do this out in the open area by the town!" Principal Perry said as she and the Jocks went away.

"Spike, what did you just get us into?" Adam and Leo asked.

"Relax, I know a thing or two about football. Wait, is this the English version or American?" Sakura asked.

"American." The rest told her.

"Oh…well, I play that too." Sakura nodded confidently.

* * *

**That night…**

The whole school is here! It was 5 of them against the WHOLE TEAM!

"That is kind of unfair to me…" Leo pointed out.

"Seems fair to me!" Principal Perry decided as she blew the whistle.

"HIKE!" She announced.

"I've never played football before." "Yeah, what should we do?" Bree and Adam hesitated.

"Relax, I've watch these on TV and I know a few basic moves." Sakura assured them.

"Yeah! It's 4 vs 11!" Spike added.

"Um…Spike, there's 5 of us here." Leo pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, didn't count you in, no abilities and powers." Spike shrugged.

"I CAN STILL PLAY!" Leo yelled.

"HIKE!" Principal Perry said as they began the game.

* * *

**Unfortunately, halfway through the game, Chase's Commando App deactivated and everyone lost to Trent…**

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

"I can't believe we lost to Trent!" Leo complained.

"I can't believe you're still complaining!" I snapped. The two of us shared a look before we all laughed.

"I'll miss you, Popularity!" Bree added sighing.

"I'll miss the cheerleaders feeding me with minced ham!" Adam sighed.

"Hey, who cares about popularity, as long as we have each other, right?" Chase said breaking the silence.

"Mr. Personality Disorder here is right!" I piped in as Bree laughed.

"I DO NOT HAVE PERSONALITY DISORDER!" Chase yelled as he nudged my back.

"Yeah you do!" "Don't!" "Do." "Don't!"

"Did times 10!" I said as Bree and Adam laughed.

"Hey there sweet cheeks!" Chase/Spike winked at me.

" ! Spike's back." I frowned as Adam hid behind me.

"Sakura, you're an expert on boys! Make him go away!" Adam said.

"Just cause I behave like one doesn't mean I'm an expert!" I pointed out.

* * *

_**The rest goes on and on of how Spike argued with Principal Perry in the canteen, and how Sakura made a decision of staying over at school to not miss out the action.**_

Perry: Your whole life is a disappointment.

Spike: At least I don't look like a frog.

Perry: People love frogs. You look like an owl.

Spike: Owls are wise. You know what else is wise? Old people. Like you.

Perry: Yeah, I'm old. Shouldn't you be joining a boy band?

Spike: *Shakes head* You look like a bulldog.

Perry: You look like a poodle.

Spike: *Fast* People make calendars of poodles, how many bulldog calendars have you seen?

Perry: Ten, I collect them.

Spike: They must be worth a lot because they're so rare! Speaking of rare, when was your last date?!

Perry: Tuesday! We had clams! They looked just like you!

Spike: *Sniffs* Are you sweating? 'Cause I smell gravy!

Perry: Oh yeah? Well lucky for us, we already have the turkey!

Spike: Hey, Ireland called, They want their leprechaun back!

Sakura: *laughing her lungs off and writing down new Quotes* Hey! I got one! 'Gringotts just called, they want their Goblin back'!

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Okay folks! Hope you've liked it.**

**Sakura: *filming Perry vs Spike***


	4. Leo's Jam

**Chapter 4: Leo's Jam**

**Another day at Mission Creek High School…**

"Hey guys." Leo walked up to Adam, Chase and Sakura.

"Hi." Sakura waved.

"With the dance coming up, I thought I can give you a lesson or two about asking a lady out." Leo began.

"Well, for starters, I'm not a lady…yet, but I want out." Sakura raised a hand as Chase laughed.

"Great. Do you know who can teach us?" Adam asked.

"Me." Leo pointed out.

"Not gonna end well~" Sakura hummed as Adam and Chase snickered.

"You're gonna watch me as I ask out the girl of my dreams. Danielle~" Leo smiled dreamily at a honey blonde girl who was sitting by the bench.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who _uses_ you as a foot stool in Math Class?" Chase asked.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet? On the _**FLOOR**_?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Uh…yes?" Sakura frowned.

"Open up your notebooks boys, because class is in session!" Leo smirked as he went to Danielle and stood with one foot on the bench.

"Hey Danielle." Leo said trying to be as cool as he can.

"Do you know how much a polar bear weights?" Leo asked. Danielle shook her head.

"Enough to break the ice." Leo finished his joke.

"I'm Leo." Leo began.

"Didn't you send me 87 emails?" Danielle wondered.

"Yep! That was a slow day!" Leo faked a smiled.

"See you later Lenny!" Danielle said as she went away.

"It's Leo by the way." Leo said but waved at her moving silhouette.

Leo returned to Adam, Chase and Sakura.

"What else should I write on my notebook, other than '_Denied_'?" Chase smirked.

"Oh! You can copy of me. I have '_**She's not going to the dance with Lenny**_!'" Adam said as Chase nodded..

"Hi Bree!" Sakura waved at Bree who came over.

"Hi Kura!" Bree smiled weakly.

"What up with you?" Sakura asked.

"Are you guys talking about the stupid dance too? Why is EVERYONE talking about the stupid dance!" Bree complained.

"No one's ask you yet have they?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"Nope!" Sakura shook her head.

"No! I really wanna go with that guy!" Bree said as everyone looked at a boy talking.

"His name's Ethan. We sit next to each other in Chemistry, coincidence I think not '_Chemistry'_…" Bree whispered.

"Potions?" Sakura asked as Chase and Bree nearly fainted by their Harry Potter addict friend.

"I got this!" Chase said as he shoved a piece of hair over his ear to listen to Ethan's conversation with a friend.

"He says there's a girl he thinks is cute." Chase said.

"_Yeah Bree is cute and I really like her. But I don't know how to ask her out you know?" Ethan said._

"Ew! He's talking about YOU!" Chase gagged. Sakura sprayed a mouthful of water to Adam.

"Hey! I just dropped pudding on my shirt!" Adam exclaimed.

"Sorry AD!" Sakura apologized as she bends the water out of Adam's shirt.

"What? Really? Now? Why? Really?!" Bree panicked and asked.

Ethan walked over to the rest and towards Bree.

"Hey Bree, how's it going?" Ethan asked.

"Hi Ethan!" Bree almost shouted and stuttered.

"What is that over there?" Bree distracted Ethan as she ran away.

"Where is Bree?" Ethan asked.

"Uh…" Adam, Chase, Leo and Sakura shared a look.

"More importantly, what is that over there?" Adam distracted Ethan as they ran away.

* * *

Much later, Adam, Leo and Sakura were at the Lab. Adam and Leo were playing robots, and Adam obviously won Leo. Sakura was practicing guitar and humming.

"Adam, you won." Leo pointed out.

"Oh! Yippee! Sakura, did you see that?" Adam turned to the cat girl.

"Yea, nice game." Sakura smiled.

"What are you doing 'Kura?" Leo turned to Sakura.

"Principal Perry assigned me for playing music for the dance. Maybe as a payback for us humiliating Trent or she's tryin' to save cost for hiring the DJ!" Sakura stopped playing the guitar.

"Yeah! I remember! Last year, she hired DJ Wacka Macha!" Leo added recalling an insane DJ that their fellow headmistress hired last year.

"Nice. What songs are you playing?" Adam asked as he leaned towards her.

Sakura hid her notebook filled with music lyrics and the key notes of playing them.

"Oh, it's a surprise." Sakura faked a smile as she tugged her ocean blue cap.

"So…I was kind of wondering if you'd like to…" Adam was about to ask Sakura to the Dance.

Just then, Chase came inside the Lab.

"Guys! Guys! I finally figured it out!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeap! Do NOT eat the outside of a pineapple! Whew! That will come back and hunt you!" Adam said as he shuddered.

"No! I figured out what type of guys Danielle likes!" Chase replied.

"Oh! Great! For a second there I thought you're gonna say you're gonna cross-dress at the Dance!" Sakura said as she scribbled something on her notebook. Leo and Adam snickered at Sakura's comment.

"No I'm not! Anyway, I recorded what she said just now." Chase said as he attached his finger onto the Lab Table.

"_In the movie, the Hero punched the bad guy in the face and saved the baby from the alligator's mouth! I would SO go out with a guy like that!"_

"Great! I'll go get the baby and Chase you go round up the alligator!" Adam exclaimed.

"You don't have to get a baby. You can do that when I babysit my cousin Naomi." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Not that! She wants a hero! We just need to make Leo look heroic!" Chase pointed out.

"That's fascinating. What else shall we do today?" Leo said as he faked a smile.

"I wish you could borrow my Super Strength!" Adam mumbled.

"You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's all you got!" Leo added. Sakura and Leo fist bumped.

"Wait. Adam is on to something! Which is quite an achievement for one who can't eat a pineapple correctly." Chase said as he thought of something.

"I passed it down didn't I?" Adam exclaimed.

* * *

The very next day, Adam, Sakura, Chase and Leo went to school early.

Adam lied on the floor with a row of lockers on top of him. Sakura and Chase were looking out for Danielle. While Leo was beside Adam, waiting for the signal.

A few boys saw Adam and went to save him but were ushered away by Sakura.

"Here comes Danielle! Commence Operation 'Lady for Leo'!" Chase signaled as Danielle and a friend came into the corridors.

"Oh no! This man is trapped! It looks like he needs a hero to save him!" Leo said.

"_Holy Raava! Leo is TERRIBLE at acting!" _Sakura frowned. She wasn't gonna have high hopes for an Acting Career for Leo.

"Oh no! save me before the alligator comes!" Adam said. His faked a cry for help was worse than Leo's!

Leo stomped onto the lockers as Adam kept quiet.

"I will lift these heavy lockers! One! Two! Three!" Leo exclaimed as he pretended to lift the lockers, by which Adam was pushing up the lockers. But to most, it looked as if Leo was doing all the hard work.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that just happened!" Danielle gasped as she went to Leo and Adam.

"You know, it takes a big man to-" Leo began.

But Danielle went to Adam instead.

"You must be so strong! How did you survive under those lockers? Do you want me to walk you to the Nurses' Office?" Danielle asked Adam.

**WAIT WHAT?! **Leo, Chase and Sakura were shocked.

"He's not the strong one! I'm the strong one!" Leo exclaimed.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Adam assured Danielle.

"Good, because the Dance is on Saturday and I love to dance! Maybe we can hang out!" Danielle said.

"Oh! That'd be awesome!" Adam agreed.

"See you then~" Danielle winked at Adam as she left.

* * *

**Much later…**

"I can't believe it! You stole my woman! Back where I come from, we call it a love crime!" Leo yelled.

"Look, I'm keeping my options open, Okay? A girl is interested in me for the first time, and I think it's kind of nice." Adam spoke.

"Ew! '_It's kinda nice'_ !" Leo mocked Adam before he attacked him.

"Enough! Watching you fight like that is like a Chihuahua fighting a horse!" Chase said.

"Or a turtle-duck fighting a Komodo Rhino!" Sakura added.

"_I'd so smack him senseless with a guitar! Wait…why would I hit Adam, he's a good buddy! Neh! Maybe I just wanna help out Leo…"_ Sakura thought to herself

"Yeah Adam. It's not fair. Leo wanted her first!" Chase reasoned Adam.

"Hey. All's fair is love and fake locker accidents!" Adam pointed out.

"Adam, you cannot go to the dance with Danielle. Leo wanted her first." Chase said.

"Too late. The damage is done. I'll never love her again." Leo said coldly.

"Look! I'll talk to Danielle. I'll convince her that Adam is not an option and she should be with Leo!" Chase suggested.

"Nice one Chase!" Sakura said as she played her guitar.

"Yeah, go to the dance with her. But then everyone's gonna think you're dating your babysitter!" Adam said as Leo pounce onto Adam.

"Uh Chase, should we clear this one out?" Sakura asked Chase.

"Nope. I'll just to the school to find Danielle!" Chase blinked but turned away.

"And I'll be practicing singing in the music room." Sakura replied as she and Chase walked away.

* * *

**Later, at school…**

Sakura was on her way to the canteen after practicing her singing when she saw Bree.

"Hey Bree." Sakura waved over.

"Hi Sakura. I think I freaked Ethan out!" Bree spoke.

"You think? You left skin marks on the hallway!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I think I have to ask Ethan to the dance. That might make it up to him." Bree sighed.

"Well, here's your chance, he's at his locker!" Sakura pointed over to Ethan.

Bree walked up to Ethan to ask him to the dance.

"Uh…Ethan? Can I talk to you?" Bree asked.

"Sure, what is it? Better make it quick, I've got History lessons later." Ethan said as he turned and only to find Bree on top of the lockers.

"Bree? What are you doing up there?" Ethan asked.

"Oh…um…just helping out the Janitor. This place is _dusty!_" Bree lied.

* * *

**Meantime…**

Danielle and a friend of hers were gossiping.

"Hi Danielle, sorry to barge in on your Gossip Session. Which you may or may not been having." Chase said as the girls were impressed.

"Look, remember that one who was involved in the Locker accident the other day?" Chase began.

"You meant the tall, good-looking one?" Danielle was interested as she twirled her honey blonde hair.

"No, I meant the smaller, more _interesting_ looking one." Chase described.

"Oh! My sturdy little foot stool!" Danielle remembered.

"Bingo!" Chase nodded.

"I know that you're going to the Dance with my brother, Adam. But that is ruining his friendship with Leo. So I was hoping you'd go to dance with Leo instead of Adam." Chase tried to reason Danielle.

"Aw~ That's so sweet! You're worried about your friends~ You know what, I already have the solution." Danielle squealed.

"See, I knew once I talked to you it will all work out just fine." Chase sighed in relief.

"It is, I'm going to go to the dance with you." Danielle decided.

"See you later, cutie!" Danielle winked as she left.

At that moment, Adam and Leo walked in.

"Guys! Look, Danielle is not going to the dance with neither of you." Chase began.

"What? Who is she going with?" Adam asked.

"ME!" Chase exclaimed happily.

"GAHHH!" Leo pounced onto Chase.

* * *

**Much later, at the Davenport Mansion…**

"I can't believe you're going to the dance with Danielle! What happened to 'Leo wanted her first'?!" Adam demanded.

"Look, she asked ME. She's like a cotton white lamb in a sunny…" Chase said dreamily.

"WE GET IT!" Adam and Leo yelled.

"Adam, admit it. Chase won. The best man won." Leo said.

"No, I'm the best man! And I'm gonna win her over at the Dance!" Adam yelled as he went out.

**[A/N: I'm skipping how Leo and Chase danced the 'Refrigerator Dance' and focus on Sakura and Adam]**

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I was watching High School Musical 3. Ah~ Peace and quie-

_**~DING DONG~**_

NEVERMIND!

I rushed up to the door and saw Adam outside.

"Hey AD." I faked a smile.

"Hi Kura." Adam smiled.

So Adam told me that Danielle choose Chase over him and Leo. Now he is trying to win Danielle back at the dance. Problem is: HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW _**TO **_WALTZ WITH A GIRL!

Holy Raava. I will NEVER understand love!

"What are you watching?" Adam asked as he sat on the couch.

"High School Musical 3. Ooh! Here's my favorite song!" I squealed.

"_Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close, and take one step. Keep your eyes, locked to mine, and let the music be your guide~" _Vanessa Ann Hudgen's voice came booming out of the speakers loud and clearly. She has one of the most amazing voice ever!

Well…I am kind of okay at dancing so I volunteered to teach him dancing the Waltz.

"Okay, put one of your hand on my waist. And the other to hold my hand." I said as he did what he was told.

Wow! He is good at dancing…

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this [can I have this dance?] Can I have this dance~"_

By the time the song ended, I looked over to the clock and realized that it is 5 p.m. It's time to feed my 'family' and by family, I meant pets. [I have like 30 of them, DON'T JUDGE ME!]

"Well, um…thanks for practicing dancing with me." Adam said as he runs his fingers through his hair.

As soon as Adam went out, my mom, Aunt Tasha and Bree came in.

"Hi Kura!" Bree waved.

"Hi." I waved as I fed my pet Furball some fruits.

"Sweetie, let me handle this okay. Oh! There are 2 parcels in your room." My mom said as she fed the pets.

"Yeah, you girls have your 'girl-bonding time'." Tasha ushered Bree and I away.

I took Bree to my room. I found two parcels on my bed. That's odd!

* * *

_To Sakura the tomboy we know,_

_Here's for your big dance at school! Hope you'll like it!_

_Your friends,_

_-Mazlee, Azlin, Amirah, Anusha, Hani and Luna_

* * *

"Who's it from?" Bree asked as she peered over.

"Oh. My buddies." I smiled. Mazlee is the sissy Gossip King, Azlin and Amirah are the prettiest girls in school, Anusha is the friendliest Indian you'd meet, and Hani and Luna, the twin cousins.

"It's cute! I'm sure Adam will like what you're wearing~" Bree teased.

"Nope. He, Leo and Chase are fighting for Danielle." I shook my head.

"Oh." Bree gasped.

"Anyway, what about you and Ethan?" I teased as she blushed.

"I tried asking him. But every time I see him I just want to slap myself before I see him, I become a…" Bree said.

"A dork monster?" My mom and Aunt Tasha came inside.

"MAJOR dork monster!" Bree exclaimed.

"Bree, you're not the first one who gets nervous around a boy she likes." Tasha said.

"Yes, when I was your age, I keep getting nervous around Harushi. I practically hide myself whenever I see him when I was younger!" My mom said.

"I flew across the room and jumped on the top of the lockers." Bree said.

"That's a first!" My mom and Tasha nodded.

Anyway, my mom and Tasha picked out a blue dress for Bree. Tasha advised Bree to wear high heels.

* * *

**Saturday/The Dance**

Adam walked into the Dance Hall and saw Chase and Leo.

"Hey Chase. Did Danielle dumped you already?" Adam joked.

"No, she's at the washroom." Chase said.

"Yeah, she's probably crawling out of the windows!" Adam joked. Leo snickered.

At that moment, Bree walked in the Dance Hall.

Bree was wearing a blue dress with matching heels.

"If you're planning to dance with those heels, may I suggest you wear a helmet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Haha!" Bree faked a laugh as she glared at Leo.

"Where is Sakura?" Adam asked.

"In the changing room. She's wearing something a friend of hers gave her. Oh and Adam, why didn't you ask Kura to the dance? Since it's so obvious that you liked her." Bree teased as Adam denied.

"Look, I only have a crush on her. But Danielle is my true love." Adam said.

"Oh! There's Ethan! Wish me luck!" Bree gasped as she half struggle her footwear to Ethan.

"Hi Ethan, do you want to dance?" Bree asked nervously as she glitched out a few times.

"Sure. You just move to the music." Ethan waltz with Bree but was unfortunately trapped in a dance cyclone.

Danielle came in and Chase humiliated himself with Leo's signature 'Refrigerator Dance'.

Adam tossed Danielle up to the ceiling and ended up ditching him.

Leo managed to impress her and everyone with his 'Aunt Janice and her Book Club' dancers.

"The dance is over now?" Danielle was a bit grossed out by Leo.

"Oh Sorry! You smelt so good I kind of passed out." Leo smiled.

"What is wrong with your friends?" Danielle turned over and saw Chase and Adam. Adam hogged all the food.

"Don't tell me it's their first dance!" Danielle said.

"Actually, it is." Leo said.

"Ah! Homeschooled huh?" Danielle guessed.

"You have no idea." Leo said.

Leo went to apologized with Chase and Adam and things were cleared up.

"Okay, next song will be sung by Sakura Snowflower." The DJ said as Sakura walked up the stage.

"_Okay Sakura, you can do this…No one would know the difference…"_ Sakura thought as she sighed.

Adam's jaw mentally dropped when he saw Sakura.

Her jet black hair let down, showing her auburn-orange cat ears. She wore a white dress that is sleeveless, with an attached light powder pink short sleeved jacket with a magenta ribbon in the middle. She had a matching pink waist ribbon. She had her guitar and a nervous smile on her face.

_**Wow! I never knew Sakura can be so…beautiful**_Adam's face flushed into crimson red as drooled.

"_Okay, this song is dedicated to everyone in Mission Creek High School!" __**[If you can guess this song I'll give you a cookie. *HINT: From an Anime Manga*]**_

_Kiss kiss fall in love,_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I see you come,_

_I watched you go,_

_You never seemed to leave me though!_

_So is this love,_

_Or hate?_

_We'll see, you're making me crazy!_

_In time I dream, you're all I see._

_Well, all I see is you and me._

_Lady, maybe, or host,_

_But I really don't mind!_

_If I have to choose a rose,_

_In this Garden of Romance,_

_Maybe we could take this chance,_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_And I would like to find,_

_A hand in yours that take mine,_

_And with one kiss,_

_We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you._

_Tomorrow's far away,_

_Let's place our hope in today,_

_Just you and me,_

_In a beautiful spring,_

_And we'll always fall in love again!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

Sakura finished her song as everyone clapped.

"Wow, Sakura, who knew you can sing so well!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wow, who knew you were a girl?" Chase said sarcastically.

"Very funny!" Sakura joked as she hit the two guys.

"Sakura." Adam called out.

"Yes?" Sakura looked up to see Adam.

"May…May I have this dance?" Adam asked as he gestured a hand.

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

_**What's it gonna take for us to get a cute date?! **_Leo and Chase complaint.

"See, this is why cross-dressing comes in handy! All I need now is a wig, make-up, and a dress! And SHEH-BAM! Chasity is born!" Sakura joked.

"What's a 'Chasity'?" Chase asked.

"A female name for Chase." Leo and Sakura laughed.

"Oh ha-ha!" Chase frowned.

"Okay I'm sorry." Sakura apologized.

"How about I take turns dancing with you guys? As friends, okay?" Sakura make it up to them as the three guys nodded.

* * *

**After the dance…**

"So uh…Sakura. Thanks for teaching me how to dance." Adam thanked her as he walked her around the school floors. [Leo was talking to Chase about a girl (*cough* Janelle *cough*) he met when he 'accidentally' went to the Ladies' Room. Bree and Ethan were still slow-dancing.

"You're welcome." Sakura turned to the Tall Bionic.

**Suddenly it started raining**

"Oh come on!" Adam exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Sakura grinned as she placed her guitar on the floor and ran outside into the pouring rain.

"_There's something about the way, the floor looks when it just rained, there's a glow on the pavement. You walk me around school, and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there. In the middle of the open compound yeah!" _

Sakura sang as she danced around the open area exposed to rain. Luckily, she can create a water shield to protect herself from the rain.

Adam joined along too and danced under the rain. A few popular girls scoffed at how Popular Sakura had become within the minutes.

**Soon after, some couples joined in for Dancing under the Rain.**

"Thanks Adam." Sakura hugged Adam tightly.

"For what?" Adam tried not to blush too hard but his face was as red as a tomato.

"Everything, my best friend." Sakura smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ooh~~Adam's got a crush!" Chase teased. Leo made kissy noises.

"Shut it Chase!" Adam blushed.

"Em…Bree, what are they talking about?" Sakura whispered.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Bree shook her head.

_**The next day, the entire school caught flu and was suspended for the rest of the week.**_

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Okay, I've hoped you've liked it. It's by far one of my Top 10 favorite Adam x Sakura/Adura moments yet.**

**Sakura: Yep! Make sure to favorite, follow and review!**


End file.
